Dance Battle!
by Ciela Ashenbert
Summary: Ciel dkk dan Izaya dkk punya boyband yang bakal Dance Battle dengan hadiah yang menggiurkan! RnR XDDD abal, kocak, agak basi


**Title : Dance Battle!**

**Author : Ciela Agehayuki & Bastian Mic**

**Pair : Ciel dkk & Izaya dkk**

**Genre : Comedy**

**Disclaimer : K-pop XDD**

**Don't like? Don't read? :P**

**Like? Review~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seiren Gakuen, sekolah elit di Tokyo sedang mengadakan sebuah acara ajang cari boyband. Siswa-siswi di sekolah ini sangat antusias menyiapkan segala keperluan acara ini. Sekolah sebelah, Seiei Gakuen pun turut mengikuti acara ini, mereka mengajak calon boyband dari Seiren Gakuen untuk battle dengan boyband mereka.

" Oi, Sebastian… " panggil seorang bocah dengan eyepatch yang menutup mata kanannya.

" Apa, bocchan? "

" Beneran nih kau mau ikut boyband gak jelas itu? "

" Ya, kenapa gak? Bocchan ogah ikut? "

" Emangnya kalo ikut hadiahnya apa? "

" Jajan gratis di kantin sekolah selama dua bulan plus dapat cipokan dari mbak-mbak yang jualan lotek depan sekolah.. "

" Hoh, lumayan tuh.. ntar aku yang jajan gratis, kau yang dapat cipokan mbak-mbak didepan sekolah yak.. "

" Yah, bocchan pelit.. masa saya yang tampan ini harus dapat cipokan mbak-mbak.. mending dapat cipokan dari author Ciela " Sebastian nyengir kuda ( Sebastian makasih *3* #dihajar)

" Jeh, author Ciela mah sama aku aja, Ciel, young master terkaya di Jepang fufufufu " Ciel dengan sombongnya melirik author Ciela ( aduh.. Ciel *3* kita kan udah tunangan~ #dibakar)

Sementara Ciel dan Sebastian yang lagi ngeributin soal hadiah ( dan soal author Ciela) dua personil boyband Seiei Gakuen sedang berolah raga dan berlatih. Mungkin seperti itu…

" Shizu-channn~~~~ "

" Kutu! Kemari kau! Kecoa! Kutu! Kalajengking! Kelabang! " Shizuo berlari mengejar Izaya sambil ngapalin nama-nama hewan menjijikkan.

" Kakak.. sudah, sudah kapan kita latihannya? " Kasuka yang berkeringat sambil meminum p*c*r* s*e*t mendekati kakaknya.

" Kau benar juga, nanti kalau gak menang kita gak bisa bayar kontrakan.. " Shizuo berhenti mengejar Izaya dan mulai duduk dibangku. Aula ini dipakai mereka untuk berlatih. Berlatih apa? Nge-dance lah!

" Ne, Shizu-chan~ tinggal di rumahku saja~ " Izaya mendekati Shizuo.

" Ogah… "

" Sudah, sudah ayo latihan lagi~! " Teriak Mikado.

Boyband dari Seiei Gakuen bernama MSKI StreetBoys terdiri dari Mikado Ryugamine, Shizuo Heiwajima, Kasuka Heiwajima, dan Izaya Orihara. Sedangkan dari Seiren Gakuen bernama CSFB EliteBoys terdiri Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Finnian, dan Bastian Mic ( beuh! Author Bastian numpang tampil DX) . Semua berlatih demi pertarungan sengit yang akan segera diadakan. Kedua kepala sekolah dari sekolah masing-masing bertemu diam-diam untuk membicarakan hadiah dance battle kali ini.

" Masalah hadiah kali ini, di sekolah saya akan memberikan kupon jajan gratis di kantin sekolah selama dua bulan dan cipokin dari mbak-mbak depan sekolah saya.. kalau anda pak kepala sekolah Seiei Gakuen?"

" Kalau saya sih, akan menghadiahkan kupon jajan gratis cireng paling enak di Bandung dan gratis bolak-balik wc umum dekat kampung gajah "

" Kelihatannya kedua boyband itu bertarung dengan sengit ya, pokoknya kalau saya menang anda akan goyang dayung sepanjang jalan sekolah ya.. " Kepala sekolah Seiren tersenyum licik.

" Terserah anda… "

Hari H pun tiba, Ciel dan Sebastian yang sedang mengganti pakaian dibelakang stage sangat bersemangat. Tiba-tiba datang Izaya,Shizuo dan Mikado.

" Kutu, kita salah ruang ganti deh… " Shizuo menarik jaket Izaya.

" Gak kok.. tuh liat ada yang lagi ganti~~ "

" Heh, Sebastian siapa mereka? Gak tahu sopan santun apa? "

" Eh? Bocah pendeknya sombong! " Izaya menjitak kepala Ciel.

" Kalian siapa? " Sebastian bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

" Kami? Kami dari Seiei Gakuen.. lawan kalian " jawab Shizuo.

" Sebastian! Usir mereka! "

" Yes, my lord.. keluar kalian…"

" Shizu-chan~~ " Tiba-tiba Izaya memakaikan Shizuo sebuah bandana yang entah darimana ia dapatkan.

" Kawaii~~~ "

Melihat Shizuo yang memakai bandana, Mikado, Sebastian, dan Ciel menahan tawa mereka dengan melihat sekeliling sampai akhirnya datang Kasuka, melihat kakaknya yang memakai bandana Kasuka langsung menembakan kata-kata…

" Kakak… sejak kapan jadi okama? "

"… Kutu! Kemari kau! " Shizuo yang akhirnya sadar langsung berlari mengejar Izaya mengelilingi ruang ganti yang luas ini.

" Haduh, haduh.. Sebastian kepalaku pusing… " Ciel berjalan kesofa yang berada disudut ruangan ini, duduk dan memejamkan matanya.

" Bocchan… mau kuambilkan jus? "

" Baiklah… seperti biasa ya… "

Dengan secepat kilat Sebastian mengambilkan jus untuk Ciel. Tak lama ia datang bersama sebuah nampan berisi lima gelas dan meletakannya diatas meja.

" Ayo, semua minum dulu.. "

" Wah jus~~ makasih tante~~ "

Layaknya anak TK semua meminum jus yang berwarna hijau lumut itu. Izaya yang kelihatannya kehausan langsung menghabiskan minumannya. Kasuka merasa ada yang ganjil dari minuman ini, biasanya sih genap tapi sekarang ganjil.

" Ini… jus apa? "

" He-em… " Sebastian mulai menerangkan dengan ber api-api.

" Ini adalah jus campuran dari pete, pete china, jengkol, daun pete, mengkudu, ati ayam, dan usus sapi! jus yang akan membuat anda bersemangat nantinya untuk battle kali ini! Resep yang saya dapatkan dari sebuah buku dan ini sudah terbukti! Begitulah ^^" Sebastian menyelesaikan penerangannya tentang jus yang terdengar… ukh.. ini (jangan ditiru ya)

" Hoeekkk! " Izaya dan Mikado memuntahkan apa yang telah mereka minum.

" …Enak… " Shizuo dan Ciel mengatakan hal yang membuat Izaya dan Mikado cengok. Ciel dan Shizuo menyukai minuman ini… ( haduh Ciel ==)

Setelah berbinca-bincang tentang hal-hal yang tak penting, mulai dari berapa nilai ujian Seiei Gakuen dan Seiren Gakuen, apa merk underware terkenal, apa merk lipstick yang dipake Grell, apa merk minuman terkenal, dan apa merk kacamata William. Sampailah jam untuk mereka tampil.

" Yak, inilah acara yang paling kita tunggu-tunggu yaitu, Dance Battle! " ucap sang MC.

" Baiklah kita langsung melihat aksi Boyband dari masing-masing sekolah, penampilan pertama oleh CSFB EliteBoys! "

Ciel dkk masuk dengan dandanan yang wow! BGM mereka adalah lagu yang lagi nge-hits di tanah air, Cenat Cenut! Dengan soknya Ciel memulai aksinya lalu Sebastian yang salto, Finnian yang guling-guling kayak drum yang digelindingin, Bastian yang loncat-loncat kegirangan. Ciel pun ikutan jungkir balik lalu Sebastian kayang sambil muter-muter, Finnian goyang jempol, dan Bastian yang Split sampe celananya robek. Suasana semakin memanas ketika MSKI StreetBoys memulai aksinya.

Dengan BGM Yes yes yes Izaya membuka dengan salto yang hampir bikin panggung roboh, Kasuka dengan goyang gayungnya, Shizuo dengan kotak surat yang ia puter-puter keatas, Mikado dengan Headstand gak jadinya. Semua gerakan yang bikin baju mereka sobek-sobek kayak digigit anjing, bahkan jaket Izaya dan underware Izaya melayang entah kemana. Gara-gara kehebohan MSKI StreetBoys ini, CSFB ELiteBoys ikut-ikutan nimbrung. Sebastian tiba-tiba muncul dengan gaya ala pak dalang Parto, lalu Bastian dengan gaya ala Kang Sule, dan yang lebih gempar Ciel dengan gaya bang Roma. Tiba-tiba Izaya gak sengaja nubruk Sebastian dan itu membuat Sebastian emosi karena jogetnya diganggu. Akhirnya terjadi baku hantam, sampai-sampai underware Sebastian melayang ke tukang lotek depan Sekolah. Eyepatch Ciel melayang ke mangkok bakso salah seorang siswi yang lagi asik makan bakso.

Topi Finnian melayang ke sawah, Kacamata Shizuo melayang nyangkut ke stand barang bekas dan Kasuka hanya melihat dari sudut panggung sambil makan ini berhasil diselesaikan dengan menyetel lagunya ayu ting-ting.

" Fiuh… akhirnya kita sampai dipenghujung acara yaitu pengumuman pemenang… "

Ciel dkk dan Izaya dkk deg-degan menunggu pengumuman sambil gigitin kuku temen-temennya. Entah ada yang habis cebok atau apalah.

" Pemenangnya adalah…. Sek, bentar tak liate ndisik… " MC mengintip sedikit amplop berisi nama pemenang.

" Pemenangnya adalah… CSFB EliteBoys! "

BGM dengan nyanyian we're the champion pun terdengar… Ciel sujud-sujud tengkyu ma author gara-gara dibikin menang. Izaya ikut-ikutan sujud pas ditanya kenapa, soalnya celana saya entah kemana bagi yang menemukan tolong kembalikan. Begitulah Dance Battle dikedua sekolah ini. Ciel pun dapat jajan dua bulan gratis dan Sebastian mendapat cipokan dari mbak-mbak depan sekolah dan… pak kepala sekolah Seiei Gakuen pun menikmati hukumannya.

Goyang gayung sepanjang jalan sekolah…

.

.

.

Hueheheheh kocak gak? XDD

Author Bastian kasian XDDD

Like? Review~~~


End file.
